A Secret Love and a Broken Soul
by Aqua-limeade
Summary: When betrayed by a close friend, Sasha has to make a decision that will change her future for better or for worse. But when she comes to close to uncovering a hidden past, her future may be decided for her. Read and review please.


My first fanfic.I hope that you like it. I have more chapters to upload, but I'm to lazy to type them...heh.

And yes, I did use the name Souta, but it's not the Souta from Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: You don't own these characters!

* * *

Darkness

That's all there was. But yet she wasn't scared and she wasn't happy, and not mad. It was like there was no emotion.

"Sasha? Sashama?"

"Is she OK?"

(The voices, I recognize them) she thought. She took a sharp breath and clenched her teeth.

"Sa… Sasha!"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Wh…what happ…"

A sharp pain came from her right side. She closed her eyes and tried to make it go away. "We lost, didn't we?"

Souta sighed, "Well, not completely."

"Then… why?" Sasha looked down and touched the arrow sticking out just below her ribs. She gently wrapped her hand around it, and with one quick motion, she pulled it out. She took small sharp breaths as she tried to stop the bleeding. She swallowed and sat up. "Why?"

"We had to turn back." Hikaru said. "The villagers started to get involved and then you got that arrow in your side. We had to leave. We couldn't risk anymore lives… and then… well never mind." He looked down, as if he was hiding something.

"What… what else happened?"

Hikaru was hesitant. He exchanged glances with Souta.

"Tell me!" Sasha tried to stand up, but she was overwhelmed by pain. "Agh…"

she stopped and looked at her hands covered in her own blood. "Please."

Hikaru and Souta both looked down.

"We can't… we just can't." Hikaru said softly.

"You can, you just don't want to". Sasha forced herself to get up. A sharp pain shot up her side and she clenched her jaw. "Where is Kayato?" She looked at their bleak faces. "He can't be… no! no! It…he's… he's dead isn't he. He's de…"

"He's not dead" Hikaru said with an aggravated tone… "Unfortunately. "

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasha's hand tightened into a fist and faintly glowed orange. She was breathing heavily. She didn't notice that her wound was bleeding more. "Did you want him to die? Where is he? "

"I don't know and I don't care" Hikaru turned away and sat down.

"What?" Sasha stared at him in disgust. "Why?"

"He almost killed you!" Souta turned and stood up. "That traitor, he shot you with that arrow and helped the enemy escape. He betrayed us!"

Sasha looked at him and she turned away. She put her hand on the spot the arrow had been. It stung. "You never answered my question." She was holding back tears. "Where is he?"

"What?" Hikaru stood up. "You are not going after him!"

"Watch me." Sasha walked out the door of the small hut-like house that she and her comrades have lived in for fourteen months.

"No! Sasha you can't. He's too dangerous!" Hikaru ran after her. "Sasha, please." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Why would Kayato do this?" Sasha turned around with watery eyes. A tear ran down her cheek only to be wiped away by Hikaru

"I don't, I just don't know." He replied softly, as he looked down at her wound. "Oh, you're still bleeding. Come on, let's go inside, I think Souta has some herbs and plants you can use".

"No." Sasha stopped.

"Sashama? Hikaru turned around and looked at her.

"I need to see Kiyomi." She turned around and headed toward the old healer's house. (There's got to be more to this story.) She thought as she slowly walked through the grass. (Why Kayato? Why?)

Sasha started to feel dizzy. (Shit, I've lost too much blood already!) She looked over at the old woman's house. She saw Kiyomi walking toward it. "Kiyomi!" Sasha cried out, hoping she would hear.

Kiomi's head turned just in time to see Sasha collapse into the grass.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind the smell." 

"Kiyomi?" Sasha opened her eyes and sat up. She felt where the arrow had been and the wound was still there.

"Your wound hasn't healed, has it?" Kiyomi said as she turned around. She grabbed a bowl from her counter and poured some kind of milky liquid into it.

"No". Sasha looked down and smiled. "First time a stupid wound like this has caused so much trouble."

"Do you know why?" Kiyomi handed Sasha the bowl. "Drink"

"No." She took a sip and almost choked. "Ack, what is this stuff."

"Does it matter? As long as it works." Kiyomi sat down on the edge of the mat Sasha was lying on. "Your wound, even though it was caused by an arrow, affects you much more. You see, when someone you trust turns their back on you, and attacks you, the wound caused by their betrayal is much deeper and hurts a lot more than a regular wound would. Even though you are a hanyou, it will take a couple of days to heal."

"I don't have a couple of days! I have to find Kayato. I have to see him."

Kiyomi looked sharply at her. "No! You mustn't!"

"Why not?"

"There is too much hatred and anger toward Kayato that you have created." Kiyomi sighed. "You must wait. He will come to you when the time is right."

"But…" Sasha choked on her words. There was nothing to say.

"Go back to Souta and Hikaru. It may not seem like it, but they are worried." Kiyomi stood up and helped Sasha. "Give it a couple of days. You'll feel much better, I promise."

Sasha walked slowly back to her house. She looked up just as the sun was setting. Kayato she whispered. Wishing everything were back to the way it was.

* * *

Review...it's good for your soul. I would LOVE any comments on how to make it better. Thanks. 


End file.
